Stones of Serg
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Rowan, an orphan, seeks revenge upon her family's murderers Quienta, a volemaid, wants to live a life of adventure and Nerum, the grandson of the Famous Bescarum, is just looking for a feast to crash and they are all heading for...Redwall! ON HIATUS
1. Rowan

****

Stones of Serg

Chapter 1

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Redwall, nor any characters created by Brain Jacques. I do own the story's idea as well as the characters Rowan Stonefurl, Beech, Oak, Fir, Ash, Willow, the Serg Drey, Stuline, Drukla, and Fergunn. **

AN: In case you don't know, a drey is the name for a squirrel's habitat. I did not find this out from research, but that's what it says in The Long Patrol by Brian Jacques. If this is incorrect, then blame him and Russa Nodrey.

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--- 

__

From the Record of Rowan Stonefurl. The day had started out bright and sunny, just perfect for a wedding. My sister Beech was getting married that day, and there was still so much to be done. Mother and I put the finishing touches on the wedding gown while Father and my brothers Oak and Fir set up the wedding pavilion. The chefs were still baking the feast for the occasion and all in all, the whole of the Serg Drey was in an uproar.

Amazingly, everything was ready by the time the wedding hour had arrived. Beech looked beautiful in her wedding dress. There were murmurs of what a dazzling squirrel she was. Mother and I heard this and held our heads high. Beech was indeed the prettiest of our family, and possibly our entire drey.

Soon after Beech was married, she and her new husband led the village outside, where the reception was to be held. There was much merry-making as friends and family celebrated the newly joined couple. Tables laden with food and drink were spread out all over the area. 

As is our custom, the father of the bride is supposed to make the first official toast. My father, Ash, stood up with his glass raised and started his speech. "Friends," he began, but before he got any further, he fell face first onto the table in front of him. There were many jokes said about how my father had had one too many cups of punch to drink, when my mother started to scream. 

"He's dead! Ash is dead!" And so he was, an arrow sticking out of his back. Before we could react in any way to this disturbing news, a volley of green fletched arrows rained down on us. 

There was chaos everywhere as we squirrels ran in every direction, trying to escape. Then, from over the ridge, a swarm of vermin of all kinds came swarming down, like ants to a picnic. I don't know how, but I managed to escape. Me, little Rowan Stonefurl, the youngest daughter to Ash and Willow, rulers of the Serg Drey, had survived.

Once I could no longer hear the screams of pain and agony, I crawled cautiously back to the valley. I watched intently as the vermin, which I now recognized as stoats, make their way through that killing field littered with corpses. I watched as they stomped over still- slightly- alive squirrels. I couldn't help it; I let out a small, barely audible, sob.

Unfortunately for me, two stoats were just passing the rock I was hiding behind when I let out that telltale cry.

"Stuline, did ya hear that?" one stoat asked.

"Hear what Drukla?" Stuline replied.

"That sob."

"Oh, you're always hearin' things. Why shouldn't this time be any different?"

"I swears, I heard sommin'. Fergunn wouldn't want us to have passed by sommun what still be livin'."

"Yeah, but 'e don't want us ta be afeared of our own shader neither.'

'Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, we gotta find them magik stones for Fergunn. Let's look o'er there, t'ain't nothin' 'ere."

Sometime in the early evening, the vermin, led by Fergunn, headed south. I searched though the bodies, looking for any family members. I found Ash and Willow, side by side even in death. I didn't find Oak, Fir, or Beech. I hope they are safe. Serg watch over them.

Today I head south. I plan to one day get my revenge on Fergunn, so they had better be afraid, for Rowan Stonefurl is on their trail!

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Please tell me what you think by pressing that little button down there that says "Go". Keep in mind, this is my first Redwall fanfiction.


	2. Quienta

****

Stones of Serg

Chapter 2

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Redwall, nor any characters created by Brain Jacques. I do own the story's idea as well as the characters Quienta Watervole and Sever Watervole.**

AN: For any fan of Tamora Pierce who happens to be reading this, I just would like to say that just the other day I discovered the name "Serg" was in her _The Circle Opens_ book 3: _Cold Fire_. Though I had not discovered this until yesterday, and because the character was not a major one, I really had come up with the name of "Serg", however for safety's sake I just would like to take the opportunity to say that I DO NOT own the name of Serg, unfortunately. There, nuf said.

__

---*---

From the Diary of Quienta Watervole_: I always knew deep down that I would someday leave my family. I hated the stream and the large, comfy, lazy community of voles I lived with. In fact, I had started planning my escape months before I actually left._

It was night in the middle of autumn, so it was not quite dark yet. It was my parents wedding anniversary, so the whole village went to the community meeting hall where there was an enormous celebration prepared and everything. That's when I decided to make a break for it. I know, It sounds cruel of me to leave on that day of all days, but I was presented with the perfect opportunity. With the excuse that I had forgotten a gift for my parents in our hut, I crept back and retrieved my hidden store of food and clothing that I had packed previously.

I made a near perfect escape, if I hadn't been briefly halted by my brother Sever. He stopped me on my way through the village gates and asked me where I was headed for. I near panicked, but quickly told him that we were out of berries and I was getting more. He actually believed me, and thank goodness he did!

I've been traveling now for seven days, and making good progress. Last night I arrived at a river. At the present moment I'm sitting on the bank, trying to figure out how to cross it.

A sudden splash of water flew into Quienta's ear. Angrily, the volemaid put her diary down and screwed up her eyes. She looked up to the river and said loudly," How dare you get water in my ear! You'll regret it!"

Quienta heard titters reply her outburst. Opening her eyes wide, she saw four logboats floating lazily passed her. There was no need for an oar, yet there sat, in the foremost boat, an insolent shrew holding one.

"Grrr, you splashed me! I'll get you for that!" and with that she leaped into the river and pulled the shrew into the river.

Quienta and the shrew bopped in the water, the initial shock of the cold water making their reactions slow. The little maid was the first to recover, lashing out at her adversary. The other shrews' sides were shaking with mirth as they observed the vole knock their comrade about. Finally, an older-looking shrew broke up the fight. "Please little miss, cease your assault on my son! I believe he's learned his lesson." The old shrew lifted his son and Quienta out of the river and into his boat. "Welcome to the Guosim."

---*---

Please review! How was it? Do you like Quienta? Are you wondering what she has to do with Rowan? Well, if enough people ask me to continue with my story, I will. Though next chapter I will be introducing new characters. So if you want to see Rowan or Quienta again, I'm going to need all your support! 


	3. Nerum

****

Stones of Serg

Chapter 3

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Redwall, nor any characters created by Brain Jacques. I do own the story's idea as well as the characters Nerum, Sergeant Mushat, Promet Tamer Rentreu, Lord Breekferno, and Fergunn Zlaybeest. The names Lepuswold Whippscut, Bescarum, and Salamandastron are not mine though.**

AN: To everyone who reviewed, thank you! Please, I beg of you, tell a friend about this fic if you like it! The more reviews the better for me! I can use all the help I can get! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, in the disclaimer I write all the characters names who appear in that chapter, but I won't in future. I wrote out all the characters in my story and it came out to be about 42 characters appearing in it! Holy cow, that's a lot of characters! And the story will probably be around 17 chapters long, so my story is far from done! But it might take awhile to finish, so bear with me! Anyway, on with the story!

---*---

"Long Patrol! Marching Formation on the double, wot wot!" Sergeant Mushat ordered loudly to the young inexperienced leverets before him. The hares, with much chatter and fuss, moved about, attempting to get in the correct order as quick as possible. The veteran sergeant shook his head unhappily to himself. The mountain hares had gotten lazy, there had not been a Long Patrol set up for seasons. Luckily for them, Sergeant Mushat had come to the mountain for a visit, but only to find Salamandastron in utter chaos. 

A season ago, the hares and their Badger Lord Breekferno had been under siege by an evil looking fox, who led an army of ferocious stoats. There were skirmishes here and there, but it was plain that the vermin outnumbered the hares at least 10 to 1. Also, many of the hares were inexperienced in the art of war; most were not more than five seasons old!

Finally, fed up with staying trapped in his own mountain, Lord Breekferno had challenged the fox, Fergunn Zlaybeest, to a one on one combat. Of course, as is common with vermin, they went back on their word, and ambushed the badger as he faced them alone.

Soon after the death of Lord Breekferno, the stoats, led by their vicious captain Fergunn, had left the siege of Salamandastron. They had arrived suddenly a season before, and left just as suddenly.

Sergeant Mushat had been grieved to hear of the death of his good friend the Badger Lord, however he would have the chance to mourn later on, for there was a more pressing business, namely breaking in the new hares, who had the moment were standing at attention.

Sergeant Mushat inspected the double rows of hares. They stood in two even lines, all ready and on their paws. Apparently, they at least were taught how to stand in proper marching formation.

Mushat turned to a young hare at the front of the column. "What is your name, laddie buck?"

"Nerum Lepuswold Whippscut, Sergeant sah!"

"Lepuswold Whippscut did ya say? Not a descendant of Bescarum?"

"Yes sah! He was my grandsire sah! Pa's a direct descendant of him!"

"Is that so? Well Nerum, I'm sure I can expect that the famous Bescarum's grandson will be just as fearsome a fighter, eh? But let's hope you did not inherit his appetite!"

The young hares smiled at this. Nerum, if he wasn't well known for his famous grandsire was indeed well known for his endless appetite. Nerum's friend Promet Tamer Rentreu jumped to his buddy's defense. "Oh no Sergeant Mushat sir, Nerum got it all on his own!"

All the hares burst out laughing, including Sergeant Mushat, but nobody laughed harder than Nerum did. And in that manner, the Long Patrol began.

---*---*---

And so ends yet another chapter of Stones of Serg. What do you think about it? Good, bad, ugly? Tell me please by reviewing! 

By the way, how's the title "Stones of Serg"? Is it good? Is it catchy? Please tell me. I'd like to know what made you read this fanfiction so I know how to get more peeps to read it! So help me out here!

Thanks,

Rowan and Sakura


	4. Quienta and Yenno

****

Stones of Serg

Chapter 4

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Redwall, nor any characters created by Brain Jacques. I created all off the characters featured in this chapter, minus the title of Log-a-log. **

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers, especially to my "faithful reviewer" Acoustical Ferret. I always love reviews, so feel free to give them! Anyway, the following chapter is where the story really gets moving along, so I'm happy! Well, read and review please!

---*---

Quienta sat quietly beside the fire, a bowl of skilly and duff in her paws. All around her sat shrews, all of them jovial and happy. And in her own quiet way, the volemaid was happy as well. She liked the carefree life of the shrews. She wished she could live like this forever.

Log-a-log Zan and his two sons joined Quienta at her fire. They had invited her to join them for the evening, and she had readily accepted. Log-a-log smiled paternally on the young maid. "So, Miss Quienta, what brings you to this part of the North Stream? I didn't think there was any watervole villages nearby."

"No, there aren't. My family's village is about a day and a half north of here."

"But how did you get here then?"

"I walked." One of Log-a-log Zan's sons burst out laughing at Quienta's simple reply. It was the same son Quienta had beat up earlier.

"Heclu, please! Remember your manners!" Log-a-log scolded.

"I do believe that he can't very well remember anything after the beating he received earlier, Father. I'm sure our guest will confirm that he was severely knocked about. Isn't that right? Didn't some fearsome creature come here and show him what's what?" the second son said lightly.

Log-a-log Zan turned to his other son. "Yenno, you at least should remember your manners! Honestly, calling our guest a 'fearsome creature'! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"Oh, Mr. Log-a-log, sir, I don't mind at all! Truly I don't!" Quienta spoke.

"Well, if you're sure, Miss Quienta…"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Yes, well, where were we? Oh yes. If you will give me directions to your village, my tribe and I will escort you back in the morning."

"But-"

"So get a good night's sleep, Miss Quienta. Yenno and Heclu will show you to our tent."

"But-"

Log-a-log abruptly stood up and bid them all good night, then left. Quienta sat there, flustered. The older son approached the vole. "Hello Miss Quienta. I am Yenno, and that lump over there is my brother Heclu." He spoke politely, but said his brother's name with a barely hidden tone of disgust. "I'd like to thank you for trouncing him earlier. I've wanted to do that for years.

"But you probably don't care to hear about my sibling woes, do you? You probably just want to go home and be safe with your parents, don't you?"

Quienta looked up at the young shrew before her. "Can I trust you?" she whispered uncertainly. 

Yenno nodded his head. "Anyone who can pummel my brother can trust me with their life," he said with conviction.

"Well, I didn't get lost from my village. I ran away. And I never _ever_ want to return. Will you help me?"

Yenno regarded the young vole before him with admiration. "You've got spunk, Quienta. I like that about you. Sure. I'll help you. What do you want me to do?"

"Help me escape! Before the morning comes, I've got to be gone, understand?"

"Alright, I can help you."

---*---

Yenno and Quienta crept on the outskirts of the shrews' camp. Yenno had a large bundle of pilfered food over his shoulder, along with his rapier, which was strapped around his waist. "Well, you're on your own now, I suppose. Here's a map and a dagger, just in case you need to defend yourself. I wish you the best, Miss Quienta. I'll stay here until you are safely away."

Quienta looked up to the shrew. "Thank you so much, Mr. Yenno sir. I'm eternally indebted to you for your kindness."

"Just think of it as an exchange. You beat up my brother and I helped you escape. So we're even. Now go. Dawn is almost here!"

Quienta shook Yenno's paws heartily. "Good bye Yenno. Maybe we'll see each other again." With that, she turned and began walking south.

Yenno stood there for a moment longer, than turned back to his camp. "I hope Quienta has a safe road ahead of her." 

Suddenly, something jumped upon the shrew, pinning him on the ground. "Hello brother, imagine finding you here," it said.

"Heclu!" Yenno hissed.

"Yes, it's your darling little brother Heclu. Now I wonder, what could have brought you here, and in the middle of the night too!"

"I could ask the same of you," Yenno ground out.

"Oh, that's simple. I followed you. I was hoping to get you to myself." Heclu whipped out his saber and brought it to Yenno's throat. "You know, I've wanted to do this for a long time brother. At last, I have my chance! Then nobody can stop me becoming the next Log-a-log!"

Yenno shut his eyes and waited for Heclu's sword to slit his throat. But it never came. Instead, he felt the weight of his traitorous sibling suddenly move off him. Yenno scrambled up onto his foot-paws to find Heclu pinned down by none other than Quienta.

"Quienta! What are you doing here?" Yenno asked in astonishment.

"I heard someone following us when we left camp. Then, when we were saying our good-byes, I saw this slime hiding behind a tree. I figured that he was up to no good, so I doubled back and followed you. Now, let me take care of him," she explained, and whipped her dagger out.

"Don't kill him!" Yenno cried out.

"It's nothing more than he deserves, after all, he _was_ going to kill you. But do not worry, I was just going to knock him out for awhile." The vole used the hilt of her blade to hit the shrew over the head. "Let's go, he won't be out long, and then he'll be out for our blood." Quienta grabbed Yenno's paw and started marching south.

"I guess I owe you now, Quienta. You saved my life back there."

"Don't mention it. I know that you would do the same for me, and this debt thing really cannot go on. We are friends, and now traveling companions as well, and will help the other out whenever they need it. So no more 'I owe you' s, understand?" Quienta halted to look seriously over at the shrew.

"Sure, whatever you say Quienta. So, exactly where are we headed?"

Quienta smiled brightly. "I was thinking Redwall, if that's okay with you."

"Redwall it is then!"

---*---*---

Wow, that chapter was much longer than the third one! Well, now you are all acquainted with the four heroes of this fanfiction: Rowan Stonefurl, Quienta Watervole, Nerum Lepuswold Whippscut, and Yenno Shrew. Next chapter you shall meet the inhabitants of Redwall Abbey itself! I look forward to writing it! I hope you are all looking forward to reading it! So in the mean time, please review! 

Thank you,

Rowan and Sakura


	5. Redwall

****

Stones of Serg

Chapter 5

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Redwall, nor any characters created by Brain Jacques. I created all off the characters featured in this chapter, minus the people, titles, or places of Great Hall, Cavern Hole, Friar, Recorder of Redwall, Abbot, Abbess, Sister, and Brother, and Martin the Warrior. All the names are original (I think), and so is the title of Mole Mother of Redwall.**

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! Question: Do you want me to do shout-outs to my reviewers? I will if you ask me to. Well, the following chapter is even longer than the last, so I will write no more and let you read. Also, I won't be updating until June 21 or later due to finals. So read and then review please!

****

---*---

From the Records of Chever chipmunk, Recorder of Redwall. _It is such a beautiful spring day outside. Our orchard is filled with growing fruits, and naughty Dibbuns too. Mother Merall, our Mole Mother here at Redwall, will be chasing them around, trying to clean all their berry stained faces. The birds of Mossflower are singing the tides of springtime. Today would be the perfect one for a Nameday Celebration, but unfortunately, there is no Abbot or Abbess to name this season, just as there wasn't one for last winter, or the autumn before that. In fact, it has been seasons since the last proper Nameday Feast._

I hear Nerdo and Trukle ringing the Matthias and Methuselah bells, calling all the good beasts of Redwall to Cavern Hole for breakfast, made by none other than our good Friar Halun. I will just wash my paws of this ink and go join them now.

Chever Recorder walked slowly out of the gatehouse, where he kept his records of all past recorders. He was joined shortly by two older mice, Sister Celma and Brother Hendo.

"Ah, it's a very beautiful morning, isn't it Chever?" Hendo asked.

"Yes indeed it is. I was just thinking of how perfect it would be to have Nameday this morning." Chever sighed. "It would have been very nice."

Sister Celma looked to the chipmunk recorder. "Did you say 'Nameday'?"

Chever looked confusingly over at the Infirmary Sister. "Yes I did Celma. Why?"

"Oh, it just reminded me of this dream I had last night."

Brother Hendo and Chever looked at Sister Celma expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to tell us of your dream?"

Mother Merall came over to them then. "Boi hokey, they dibbunses be quite a hanfuller! Could yew three gennelbeasts help me while oi gather 'em up?" she asked in her rustic mole speech.

"Why certainly we will help you Merall," Celma said instantly. Chever, Hendo, and Celma followed the Mole Mother to the orchard where the dibbuns had planted themselves (literally). 

"Eeee! Noooo!" they all cried as the four adults crept up to the naughty beasts and lifted them out of the pile of their pilfered berries.

"Tch! You'm all bes dirty. You'm all getten ee bath before breekist." Merall decreed.

"No! We norra getten no baffs! We'm good likkle dibbunses, we'm is!" an incredibly cheeky mouse babe declared.

Chever chuckled as he scooped the mouse up. "Oh, you are, eh Ticbuhi? What do you think Brother Hendo? Do these look like good dibbuns to you?"

Hendo lifted a mole babe up as he replied. "Oh, I don't know Chever. They look like naughty beasts to me."

The little mole babe in his arms snorted huffily. "Hoh, we'm goodbeasts alroight! Oi'll declare we'm be ee bestest dibbunses e'er! Ain't no uther dibbunses around to compare usns to!"

"That's mole logic for you Hendo!" Celma said laughingly. "Come on, let's take them inside for breakfast. They don't need baths." All the dibbuns "hoorayed" at this and speedily ran inside to Cavern Hole.

"Not yet, anyway," Celma whispered to Merall, who chuckled and nodded her head in agreement.

---*---

Chever sat back with a sigh. "I declare, Halun, you get better with every meal," he commented to Redwall's Friar.

"Thank you Chever," Halun replied stiffly. They had not gotten along in the past, but were able to act slightly friendly towards each other as the seasons progressed.

Chever looked contently down the table of happy Redwallers. He spotted Mother Merall, who was currently feeding the squirrel dibbun Milem, with Ticbuhi and Grolo the mole babe on either side of her. Further down sat Nerdo, the otter bell ringer, and his friend Trukle, their hedgehog bell ringer. Beside them sat Odren, Nerdo's sister and her squirrel friend Soliha. Across from them sat Swishuma, Nerdo and Odren's mother. She had a sad and mournful face ever since her husband, and Redwall's Warrior, Divlou, had died. But she smiled and waved to Chever when she noticed him looking at her.

Chever smiled back, then turned to Brother Susumolu, who sat to his right. "Poor Swishuma. We all took it pretty hard when Divlou died, but none more than her. I wish there was something we could do."

Brother Takachicko, who sat beside Susumolu, heard the chipmunk recorder. "I agree with you Chever, but what can we do? Besides, you know what they say. 'Time heals all wounds.' Eventually, Swishuma will become happier, but it will take time."

Sister Celma, who sat on the other side of Chever, joined their conversation. "What did you say Taka?" 

"I said 'Eventually, Swishu-'" 

"No no no. Before that."

"You mean, 'Time heals all wounds'?"

"Yes that."

Chever looked curiously at his mouse friend. "Celma, what is it?"

"What Taka said reminded me of my dream last night."

"You mean the one you were telling Hendo and me about earlier?"

"Yes. I didn't get a chance to tell you about it earlier, but I'll tell you about it now, if you still wish to hear it."

Hendo, who sat beside Celma, nodded excitedly. "Yes Celma, tell us your dream!"

"Well, I was standing in the middle of Great Hall, staring at the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Suddenly, he stepped out of the wall-hanging and walked towards me. 'Sister Celma,' he said. 'The abbey has no leader to name the upcoming season, but that does not mean you cannot have a Nameday for it' 

'Martin, I don't understand. If we don't have an Abbot or Abbess to name the season, how can we have a Nameday?' I asked, puzzled.

He replied, 'There is no Abbess yet, but keep on hoping Celma. Don't stop believing. As they say, "Time heals all wounds".'

'But Martin, I don't understand. What shall we call this season?' 

'Call it…"the Spring of Hope and New Beginnings." Yes, that will work very well.'

"He said a lot more, but my memory just isn't what it used to be." Celma sighed unhappily. "I'm sorry, my friends, I can't remember anything else."

Chever patted Celma's paw sympathetically. "That's alright, my old friend. What you told us is more than enough. Besides, I'm sure Martin will let you recall what he said when the time is right."

Celma smiled at her chipmunk friend. "Thank you Chever." Then she turned to the others. "Shall we tell them the news?"

As if in answer, Brothers Susumolu, Takachicko, and Hendo jumped up like young dibbuns and announced," We're going to have a Nameday!"

The other Redwallers leaped up in joy at the wonderful news. Friar Halun and his assistants retreated into the kitchens, with the hedgehog saying, "It will be a Nameday to remember!"

The Redwallers all scattered to get the preparations for the season's feast underway. As the Mole Mother and the infirmary Sister went away with the dibbuns to tidy them up, the squirrel babe Milem asked, "Muvva Mewall, whatsa Nameday?" 

Mother Merall smiled down on the youngun. "Woi, moi derre, itsa bes day o' the entoire season! There be's a bigga feast, an' singin' an' dancin' and joksers, and loighter, and everones happy as can be."

Milem's eyes shone at the thought of a feast. "I canna wait tiw Nameday!"

---*---*---

So, um, how was it? Did I do the mole and dibbun speech correctly? Was the chapter good? Please tell me by reviewing. 

Thanks!

Rowan and Sakura


	6. Rowan, Fergunn, and Fir

**Stones of Serg**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Redwall, nor any characters created by Brain Jacques. I created all off the characters featured in this chapter, minus the people, titles, or places of Redwall.**

**AN: **Thank you Acoustical Ferret for your review for chapter five.  I think that was the only review I received for it.  *Sniff * Oh well, 1 review's better than nothing, and I value Acoustical Ferret's opinion, so thanks!

---*---

Rowan scanned the horizon, looking down the hill to the stream where her dreaded enemy and his horde rested.  They were a good half-day's march ahead of the young squirrel maid, but now that it was dusk they were finally stopping to set up camp.

The chestnut colored maiden smiled craftily to herself as she took note of the vast forest in the valley below.  'Shouldn't take more than an hour's tree jumping, if I move quickly.  Of course, I'll never be as good as my brother Fir.  After all, that's why he's Fir Trefler; he always was best at tree climbing, just as Oak Arrowfli, my older brother, was at archery.' Rowan smiled sadly as she absent-mindedly stroked her sling, which was kept in her waistband.  'Of course, Beech never was good at any weapon, only at being a good housewife.  I must have been a great disappointment, being skilled at the slingshot but not knowing the first thing about how to cook a peach flan.  Well, Grandfather Serg might be proud of me perhaps.  After all, the sling _was_ his weapon as well.'  Rowan's eyes narrowed as she glared coldly down on the vermin camp. 'Fergunn Zlaybeest, you will rue the day you destroyed the Serg Drey when I get my paws on you!'

---*---

Fergunn Zlaybeest, the terror of the North and West, was already regretting attacking the young squirrel maid's village.  "Nothin'!" the silver fox roared at his horde.  "That attack got us absolutely nothin'!  No gold, no vittles, no slaves!  An' where was them magic stones that were apposed to be there, eh?"  Fergunn eyed the stoats standing before him, when his beady red eyes fell upon the stoat seer, whom he quickly grabbed by the throat.  "Any last words Delodu before I slit yer lyin' lil' neck?" 

Delodu whimpered in fear.  "Pl-please M-ma-ster Fer-gunn!  I'll m-make it up t-to yew!  I-I m-musta read th-the signs wrong is all!  I won't fail again, I promise!" the soothsayer pleaded, weeping.  Suddenly, his tear brimmed eyes glazed over as his body tightened into a stiff position, as if in a trance.  Delodu then began to chant in a monotone.  Fergunn knew what was happening, the stoat was seeing visions.  "I see a stone flying in a straight line to a vermin skull...There's a sling...and a chestnut colored paw wielding the weapon...the sling shoots another stone...it hits its target once again...I see the sling again...On it is carved 'Serg Swift Stones'...I see a young squirrel maiden...she's holding the sling...the sling is burning up!...and the maiden is bleeding...all I see is flames...and blood...the fire and blood are forming together into another shape...a building...a red stoned building...I see a little road running in front of it...the sun rises behind it...the gate opens and mice and other woodland creatures come out...they carry no weapons...instead, their paws and pockets are filled to overflowing with gold...more gold than ever imaginable!...There is a large forest to the right of the building...the sun sets...all is dark."  Delodu's eyes cleared and he glanced fearfully to the fox, who still had his paws around his neck.  "M-master Fergunn sir-"

"Silence Delodu!  It seems that the visions have saved you once again." The fox took his paws away from the stoat's neck, who sighed with relief.  "However," Fergunn continued, pulling his ax out and bringing it to Delodu's neck, "if you and your sights fail me again, there will be nothing that can save you."  Fergunn turned then to the rest of his horde.  "If what Delodu's vision was true, then this red stone building ought to lie due south of here.  We make for it at first sunrise."

A bold-looking stoat raised his paw to speak.  When Fergunn nodded his head in acknowledgement, he said, "Master Fergunn sir, by the seer's description, I would say that the place we make for is Redwall Abbey."

"Redwall Abbey, eh?  Well, when it's mine, and all the creatures there are my slaves, I think I'll change the name to the Fortress of Fergunn.  How does that sound?"

The whole horde replied, "Excellent Master Fergunn sir!"

"To Redwall!" Fergunn roared.

"To Redwall!" the stoats echoed.

"Ferguuuunn!"

---*---

"Beech, Oak, are you there?"  Fir Trefler whispered to the dark recesses of the cave.

"Fir?  Is that you?  Where's Rowan?" A strong red squirrel crept towards the other voice.

A smaller, more limber version of the squirrel walked towards him.  "Yes, it's me, Fir.  I don't know where Rowan is though.  I thought she'd be here."

"No," a feminine voice interjected from behind Oak.  "Rowan isn't here.  Maybe she's still at the drey."

"Good thinking Beech.  We should go check."

"Let me just get my stuff first.  I'll be back in a moment."  Beech scurried to the back of the cave and emerged minutes later with a bundle that consisted of her wedding veil and some nuts and berries she and Oak had collected.  "Alright, I'm ready."

Oak nodded his head.  "Let's go then."  They trudged out of the cave and through the woods to the home valley.  

"Oh, the smell!  What is that horrific odor?"

Fir grimaced as the waft of rotting flesh hit his nose.  "That, sister dearest, is the smell of dead friends and family."

Oak made a face.  "How many days has it been since the ambush anyway?"

"Two days so far."

"Only two days?  How did they rot so fast?"

"It's springtime.  The sun has been shining longer and brighter now."

Beech let out a sob.  "Sorry, but you don't think Rowan..."

Fir shrugged his shoulders.  "I prayed to Serg that she survived.  We'll know soon enough."

The three red squirrels came to the top of the hill and looked down upon the carnage the stoats and their vicious leader had created.  They walked cautiously through the bodies as they searched, trying not to disturb any.

They were in the middle of that sad sea of cadavers when Beech suddenly broke down sobbing.  Fir and Oak immediately stooped to help her.  "Beech, what's the matter?"

"Ma and *hic* Pa and *hic hic* Jasabik!  They *hic* are dead!"  Beech pointed to the three bodies before them.  

"Ma!  Pa!" Fir cried in despair.

Oak just stared down on the three corpses sadly.  It was a great loss, his mother, his father, and his best friend.  Oak looked at Beech, who was crying so hard he thought she would never stop.  His heart went out to his sister, for, although Jasabik was his best friend, he had been her husband of not more than an hour.  He turned back to the bodies of Ma and Pa, when he noticed something unusual.  "Look guys!  Ma and Pa's paws!  They're locked together!  But it happened after they died!"  Fir and Beech both glanced at him as if he were insane.  Oak sighed.  "Don't you get it?  Somebeast did that!  _Rowan_ did that.  She's alive!"  His two younger siblings still looked doubtful.  "If you want further proof, Grandfather Serg's sling and stone bag is missing from Pa's belt!  _And_ nothing else was missing from any of the others!  That means that Rowan is at this moment tracking the killers of our drey with the magic sling of none other than Serg Swift Stones!"

The realization of what their brother had said finally hit them and Fir and Beech both jumped up and down like happy little Dibbuns chanting "Rowan is alive!  Rowan is alive!"

---*---*---

Whew, long chapter there, I think.  So, how was Chapter 6?  Interesting, ne?  Nice of me to have Rowan's siblings live, wasn't it?  Well, anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!

Thanks!

Rowan and Sakura


	7. Guosim, Nerum, and Sever

**Stones of Serg**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Redwall, nor any characters created by Brain Jacques. I created all off the characters featured in this chapter, minus the people, titles, or places of Redwall.**

**AN: **Thank you Acoustical Ferret for your review of last chapter and thank you October Dragon for your reviews.  It's always nice to get reviews for my writing.  It's nice to be appreciated.  So, thanks and enjoy this chapter!

---*---

The log boats flowed up the stream as the Log-a-log questioned a sullen looking shrew once more.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything more, Heclu?  Any information would be very helpful at the moment."

Heclu shook his head vigorously, then clutched his swollen head in pain.  "I told you already, all I remember is that Yenno and the vole ganged up on me and pulled me into the woods, where they knocked me out.  I don't know where or why they left, they just did."

Log-a-log Zann sighed.  "Alright Heclu, I believe you.  Now, try and get some rest, okay?  I'll wake you when we get to the water vole village."

Heclu rolled over, grumbling.  "Don't bother.  I've had enough of voles to last me the rest of my life."

---*---

Nerum turned over in his sleep, mumbling quietly to himself about delicious tarts and pasties that he and the rest of the Long Patrol would soon be munching on.  Once they reached Redwall, that is.  The hare's stomach growled with hunger, impatient for a good hearty breakfast.  Unfortunately, Nerum was aware that all they currently had to look forward to were a couple measly looking (and tasting) carrots, a few lettuce leaves, and a canteen of water.  Hardly a feast in any hare's mind.

On a branch in a fir tree, just one of many in that grove of vegetation, sat a swarm of crows, whose idea of a feast differed greatly from those of the hare.  They greatly desired to munch on anything, even shriveled carrots and lettuce, though the hares themselves would have made an excellent meal as well.

One crow flew boldly down among the sleeping hares, careful to remain in the shadows and out of eyesight of the two lookouts.  Making his way quietly towards one of the sacks, he almost managed to open it up when one of the lookouts got up and walked in his direction.  The crow froze, hoping that his black wings would keep him hidden among the shadows.  The hare kept walking closer and closer until he was just mere inches away from the crow.  The bird was sure he had been caught, and was just getting ready to surrender when the long eared mammal bent down and woke up the hare sleeping at his feet.

"Nerum!  Hey, Nerum!  It's yours and Promet's turn to keep lookout.  Wake up!"

Nerum's eyes fluttered open and he frowned up at the other hare.  "Alright, alright!  I'm getting up Botte.  You wake up Promet, okay?"

Botte nodded in assent.  "Alright then, I'll wake him up.  You go over to Jett to get your weapons, okay?  And make sure you don't eat any food while you're at it!" 

Nerum walked away, muttering under his breath.  "'Don't eat any of the food!' I say, that's not jolly well fair!  Accusing a poor chap such as myself of pilfering vittles!  Uncalled for, wot wot!"

Botte waded through the other hares and woke Promet up.  Then he and Jett settled down to go to sleep.  Soon, everything was back to normal.  All was quiet but for Nerum's constant chatter.  "Just an hour on the jolly lookout, and then back to sleep!  I say, I can't wait to get back to sleep.  Botte woke me from a very pleasant dream, you know."

Promet made a face.  "Let me guess.  It was about tarts and pasties and oven baked pies and meadow cream puddings!  Do you ever think about anything other than your stomach, Nerum?"  

Nerum looked away from his friend in mock hurt.  "As a matter of fact, I do think of things other than food, thank you very much!"

Promet laughed.  "Like what?"

Nerum sniffed with disdain.  "They are very complicated thoughts that one of your caliber would not even begin to fathom."

"You mean Lefaera?"  Promet asked teasingly.

Nerum turned to face his friend in surprise.  "How did you..."  Nerum trailed off as he spotted the crow behind his friend.  "Eulaliaaa!  Intruder!  Eulaliaa!  Blood 'n salt 'n vinegar!" 

The crow leaped up in fright from Nerum's battle cry.  Promet turned around to see what his friend was shouting at as all the other hares around them woke up to the din.  Nerum, grabbing his sword along the way, charged the lone crow, who got over his initial shock and took to the sky, calling the other crows to back him up.  

All the other hares, startled into alertness, sized up the situation at hand and quickly grabbed their various weapons, preparing for an attack from the birds.  All assembled, they numbered at least three to one against the crows, and with Sergeant Mushat at the head of the Patrol, they were a formidable sight.  The Sergeant marched up to the birds and spoke.  "What is it that you want here birds?  Speak up, I say, wot wot!" 

The lead crow flew down to face Mushat.  "Ah am Macanan, head o' th' Nohthen Crows.  We have yew surrounded!  Give us yon vittles and we shall leave in peace!  Th' king has spoken!"

Sergeant Mushat shook his head in laughter.  'Us?  Surrounded?  Ha!  I don't flippin' think so, wot!  Begone, Oh Majesty of the Mischievous!  You'll get no vittles from us!  Go, or I'll have my archers make pincushions of you!"  The hare gestured to his right, where a group of leverets were standing with arrows ready on their bows.  

Macanan glanced from Mushat to the archers, then back again to the Sergeant.  "Move out, ah say!  We can' fight 'em!"

The crows sullenly retreated, but not without the last word.  "We'll get you hares one day!  Mark mah words, wabbits!  The brethren of Macanan will avenge this lost meal in the neeh futuah!"

  
---*---

When the Guosim arrived at the water vole village, they found it in utter chaos.  Voles were running in every direction, shouting instructions and other such things throughout the village.  Log-a-log Zann, with a few other shrews cautiously entered the village and approached the very first vole they encountered.  They shrew leader couldn't help but notice the circles under the vole's eyes and the worried expression on his face as he said, "Excuse me, but what is going on here?  What are all you water voles doing?"

The vole sighed deeply.  "Well, you see stranger, two of our younguns have gone missing."

"Is one of them a Quienta Watervole?"

The vole turned sharply at the mention of the volemaid, grabbing Log-a-log's shoulders roughly.  "How did you know it was Quienta?"

"We, my crew and I, met her yesterday by the riverside down south of here."

The vole looked around searchingly.  "Where is she now?"

Log-a-log looked shamefacedly down to the ground.  "She and my son ran away last night."

The vole dropped his hands from Zann's shoulders, as he looked downcast once more.  Then, as if realizing for the first time that Log-a-log was there, he turned around again and stuck his paw out.  "I don't believe we've been properly introduced.  My name's Keno Watervole.  That over there," he said, pointing somewhere towards town square, "is my wife Pella.  Our children Quienta and Sever are the ones missing."

Log-a-log looked up in shock.  "Both your children have gone missing?"

Keno nodded his head sadly.  "Yes.  They both ran away on the same night.  Were they together?"

Log-a-log shook his head sadly.  "I'm afraid not, Keno.  Quienta was alone when we met her.  She and Yenno, my older son, took off in the middle of the night.  I believe they might of headed south."

"South.  South!  Maybe… to Redwall?  My Quienta always wanted to go there.  Do you think that they might have gone there, Mr.…?"

"Oh, how stupid of me!  I'm Log-a-log Zann, head of the Guosim.  Guerilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower," he explained when Keno had given him a questioning look. "Redwall.  That makes sense.  My son has heard about the wonderful and unquestioning creatures of that Abbey.  My crew and I shall go there and see." 

"Pleasure to meet you Log-a-log Zann.  Do you…do you suppose my village and I might travel with your crew?  After all, if your son went there, perhaps Quienta went there as well.  Oh, but I wish I knew where Sever went to as well!"

---*---

Sever Watervole was, at that moment strolling through Mossflower.  A knapsack on his shoulder and a flute in his hand, he was the very image of a traveling minstrel searching for a place to stay.  He came upon a clearing and plopped down on the ground.  "Ah, time for something to eat!  I'm famished!"

He was about to reach into his sack and take some food out when a voice above him spoke.  "Ah!  What do we have here?  Hmm, mmm.  Lunch!"

---*---*---

So…how was that?  I decided that we hadn't heard from Nerum and Long Patrol in a while, so they made an appearance.  Also, we had to know what was going on with Log-a-log and crew, right?  Don't worry, next chapter's Rowan, Quienta, Yenno, and the Redwall cast.  Maybe a bit more of Nerum, I'm not exactly sure though.  Nice little ending though, right?  *Cackles * Yes, if you're wondering, I'm evil!  Anyway, review!  Who was it that is planning on eating Sever?  You'll find out soon, maybe next chapter, but maybe not.  Depends on how many reviews I get! 

Thanks!

Rowan and Sakura


	8. Fergunn, Rowan, Skipper, Yenno, Quienta,...

**Stones of Serg**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Redwall, nor any characters created by Brain Jacques. I created all off the characters featured in this chapter, minus the people, titles, or places of Redwall.**

**AN:Thanks Acoustical Ferret for your review! Do you mean that the hares' scene was better at the end because there was talking or that I got better at the hare speech towards the end? Anyways, thanks and enjoy! **

---*---

Fergunn leered craftily across his tent at the two attentive stoats standing across from him. "Trulac an' Malok, corr'ct?"

The stoats nodded curtly. "Tha's us Master Fergunn sir!"

"An' yew two know this area well?"

Trulac, who was the taller of the two, and appeared to be the brighter one, replied in the affirmative. "Tha's righ', Master Fergunn."

"Good, b'cause I've got an imp'rtant 'ssignment for th' both o' yew. I wan' yew to go 'head o' th' rest o' th' horde to make sure there's nobody 'ho can al'rt th' Redwallers o' our pr'sence, unnerstood?"

Trulac and Malok nodded as they replied, "Aye Fergunn sir!"

---*---

Rowan glanced below her to the stoat army camp from her high perch in the tree she was hiding in. 'I wonder where that Fergunn is,' she thought as her black eyes searched the area. 'Ah ha, there's the villain!' she thought excitedly when she saw him exit the middle tent as he shook the paws of two stoats who were leaving the tent as well. 

Rowan leaped quietly from her tree and crept silently towards the middle tent, where there was apparently a meeting being held. Rowan went up to the side of the tent with her ear to the material in order to hear better.

"Now, Cap'n Puscust, when we get t' th' fut're fort, I want yew t' take a division wit' yew an' go t' th' eastern side o' th' wall, where yew will create a diversion. Cap'n Wipwol an' Cap'n Lehid will each 'ave a 'andful o' soldiers a' both th' northern an' southern gates. When th' diversion is successfully unnerway, yew will each giv' me a signal tha' lets me know so tha' I an' th' rest o' th' soldiers will know t' use th' batterin' ram on th' main gate. So, are our battle plans fo' th' conquerin' o' Redwall unnerstood?"

There was a chorus of "Aye!"s as Rowan fled speedily from the camp.

'These vermin are planning on attacking Redwall! I must inform them at once!'

---*---

The Skipper of Otters woke up to a beautiful sunrise and he just couldn't resist taking a stroll along the bank of the river Moss, off of which his family and crew's hold was located. As he was exiting the cave, he found his second son Vero awake as well.

"Where are you goin' Father?" he inquired.

"Just out for a stroll Vero. Care to join me?" Skipper asked good-naturedly.

"Really? I'd love too!" 

Father and son walked slowly down the riverside, chatting softly about the weather when their seemingly peaceful morning was disrupted by a body falling out of the trees above and landing on Skipper's head.

"Oh dear! Is anyone hurt?" Vero asked hurriedly as he untangled the creature and his father. Once both were back on their feet, the two otters looked down on the newcomer, who turned out to be a squirrel.

"Are you alright Miss?" Skipper asked politely.

The maid dusted her apron off as she replied. "Yes, yes. I'm fine thank you. Are you all right though sir? After all, it was I who fell on you."

Skipper smiled good-naturedly. "Not to worry at all! I've had worse than a young squirrel falling on my head. By the way, I'm Skipper of Otters, and this is my son Vero."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Skipper and Mr. Vero. My name is Rowan Stonefurl of the Serg Drey. If you'll please excuse me now, not meaning to be rude or anything, but I really must get going now."

"What's the hurry Miss Stonefurl?" Vero inquired.

"Well, there's a vermin army marching towards Redwall Abbey with thoughts of plundering it and I must warn them! Tootles!" Rowan suddenly vanished into the treetops, leaving two very disgruntled and confused otters.

Skipper blinked rapidly, then shook his head and spoke. "Well, gather the family together Vero! Looks like Redwall is in need of our help!"

---*---

Yenno and Quienta stopped for their midday meal by the riverbank. While the vole searched the area for any seeds or fruit they could munch on, the shrew took out his line and tackle and proceeded to fish for, well, fish. "I'll catch you a great big grayling, how does that sound Quienta?"

"Tha' sounds very yummy now, don' it?"

Yenno tensed as he felt cold steel on his throat. Eyes rolling back, he saw a stoat rummaging through his and Quienta's bags. The creature who was holding Yenno captive was a stoat as well. There wasn't a sign of the watervole anywhere, for which the shrew was thankful.

"'Ere now, mousey, yew don' min' if we take this, do yew?" the second stoat asked him with a malevolent grin as he held out the fishing gear.

The first stoat rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Malok, we're no' 'ere t' plunder! We're 'ere t' kill this mousey creature an' 'is companion afore they can warn anyone abou' us! Yew can take the fishin' stuff after! Now, mousey, where's yer lil frien', eh? Where'd 'e go?"

Yenno tried to make an angry face at the stoat and snarled back, "Firstly, I'm not a mouse, I'm a shrew, and secondly my friend is not a he but a she and she is going to get the rest of the shrews to kill you two!"

The second stoat, Malok, laughed hardily at Yenno's response. "Ho, ho! Bett'r watch ou' Trulac! Bett'r no' call 'im a mousey! No, 'e's a _shrew!_ An' 'is lil shrewy g'rlfrien' is goin' t' get th' res' o' them an' kill us! Ho, ho, ho!"

Trulac glared at Yenno scrutinizingly. "I don' believ' yew shrew. There's on'y signs o' two 'ere. No, it's jus' yew and yer frien' 'ere. So, where is she then? Lef' yew 'ere by yersel', eh? Ha, ha, h- Yowch!" Trulac dropped the knife he had held at Yenno's head and clutched his face where he had been hit by a stone.

Malok immediately was on his alert. Though not very bright, he was smart enough and dangerous enough when in a cornered situation. Now he scanned the foliage not to far from the river. "'Ho did tha'? C'mon, show yer lil cowardly face! 'Less yer too scared!"

He suddenly reached up into an oak tree that had shaken slightly and pulled Quienta down, much to Yenno's horror and distress. In his worry over the vole, Yenno was not aware of Trulac, who ambushed him from behind and brought his dagger back to the shrew's neck. Malok held Quienta in a similar fashion. The stoat was laughing manically. "Ha, ha, ha! Caught yer I did! Ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho!"

"Aye, an' now we kill 'em! Say yer las' wor's shr- ARRG!"

Once again, Trulac had been hit by a stone. In fact, both stoats were being pelted by rocks and pebbles of different shapes and sizes. Soon both stoats had disappeared, running willy-nilly around and clutching their very sore bottoms.

Yenno and Quienta approached the trees and shouted up their thanks. "Thank you for helping us there!" they said.

"No problem mates!" a voice replied. There was a rustling above their heads and out leapt a young squirrel maid. Yenno and Quienta goggled in astonishment at her. 

"You were the one who helped us? But-but how? There was so many stones raining down that we thought it had to be at least ten of you, if not more!" Yenno exclaimed in surprise. 

The squirrel blushed slightly. "Oh, why, um, thank you."

Quienta smiled. "Thank _you_. You were the one who saved us. Thank you a thousand times over Miss..."

"Oh! I'm Rowan Stonefurl of the Serg Drey," the squirrel said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Quienta Watervole of the Northern Watervoles. My friend here is Yenno Shrew of the Guosim. So, Miss Stonefurl, what brings you here?"

Rowan smiled sweetly as she shook both Yenno's and Quienta's paws. "I'm heading to Redwall. I have to warn them that a horde of stoats is coming to attack them!"

"Oh, we're going to Redwall as well," piped up Yenno. "Maybe we should travel together. You know what they say! Safety in numbers!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right Mr. Yenno-"

"Please, call me Yenno!"

"Well, I'd be delighted to have company, that's for sure. But we must hurry! I fear those two stoats were just the forerunners!"

"Say no more! Let's get on to Redwall at once!"

---*---

Nerum was wrapping up his dinner1 when he heard a rustling in the bushes ahead. Turning to Lefaera Luileur Lecout, who was a pretty young hare maid and the object of Nerum's affection, he inquired, "Did you hear that?"

Lefaera raised a graceful ear up into the air and concentrated. Then, turning to Nerum, she nodded. "Yes, I heard it! Who do suppose it could be, wot?"

Nerum shook his head. "Not sure. Mayhap we should approach the jolly old Sergeant, wot wot?" 

Nerum and Lefaera hopped up to Mushat, who was consulting his maps at the moment. "Sergeant sir! We heard a noise over there by the bushes and thought you ought to know about it sir!" Nerum said officiously.

"Thank you Whippscut, for that report. I'll go have a look and see if it's a villainous vermin or a friend," Mushat replied and then crept towards the bushes, where he jumped out and collided with the being hiding behind it. There was a few seconds struggle before both creatures realized what the other was. Sergeant Mushat got off the otter he had ambushed with many apologies. "Sorry there old chap! But then, you can never be too careful these days, can you? Not with stoats and foxes roaming the countryside, wot?"

The otter was very gracious about the whole thing. "Not at all, not at all. Perfectly understandable, Mushat old chap! What was it you said about stoats and foxes?"

Mushat looked at the otter in puzzlement. "How'd you know my name?"

The otter smiled. "Don'tcha remember your old pal Skipper?"

Mushat grinned back. "Skipper? You don't say! Now, what did I say about stoats and foxes? Oh yes, well, you see, we-the Long Patrol and myself- are searching for a certain Fergunn Zlaybeest, who killed my good friend Lord Breekferno."

"You don't say! Why, he and his army are headed to Redwall as we speak! Me and my crew are going there to warn them now! I'm just scountin' ahead."

"Really now? Well, the Long Patrol will join you on your journey, as we are headed for Redwall as well! I'm sure the peaceful Abbey beasts could use our help when those wretched vermin arrive!"

Skipper smiled grimly at his old friend. "I'm sure they could, Mushat. Let me call my crew!" The otter leader gave a large bellow that didn't seem to be any word but more like a jumble of vowels mixed together. Soon there was some more rustling in the trees and a group of otters, both male and female, stood beside their Skipper, and all armed to the teeth with various weapons. After Skipper explained the proposition of the hares traveling with them to Redwall, both forces marched southeast to the red-stoned abbey.

---*---*---

Footnotes:

1 "Dinner" in this sense is the same as lunch, midday meal, etc. "Supper", then, would be the equivalent of evening meal. Same as in olden times, where they didn't have a "lunch". Just in case you thought it was dusk already. 

Yeah, well, that was unexpected. I really didn't see Skipper and his otters joining the story. I had planned to have it hares in this story and otters in the prequel (yes, there is going to be a prequel), but whatever! The otters are here to stay it seems! Well, the abbey beasts can expect a lot of visitors! It seems my characters are joining forces, doesn't it? The Guosim and the Watervoles, Rowan and Yenno and Quienta, the Long Patrol and Skipper's crew of otters, and it doesn't end there folks! Nope, for another group of characters will be meeting in the next chapter! Maybe two! Oh, I can't wait! 

Well, until then, review please!

Thanks!

Rowan and Sakura


End file.
